violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Naxinator/Popularity Project-Chapter 1
Sup Guys, for my first post in my blog, I'm gonna show you a fanfic that I made in Wattpad. Chapter 1: New At School --------- beep *beep *beep *beep, something says loudly. I wake up, annoyed at the sound. Urgh,it was just the alarm clock. Is it really necessary to wake up this morning, for school? I get out of bed, eat breakfast (cornbeef), take a shower, brush my theet, wear clothes, And walk to school. -In school- I go to the principals office to get more information. ??- Umm, excuse me. Pablo? Pablo- Oh hey Naty Naty-hey Pablo- Here's your books, notebooks, and everything you need, you can put them all in your locker. And this is the way to your locker. Wait I'll just ask someone to help you. He gives me my books, notebooks, bla bla bla. Naty- Thank you He goes out of the room for about 2 seconds, and gets back with a guy with him. Pablo- Naty, this is Maxi Ponte and he will guide you at everything Naty- Hey, I'm Naty Vidal and thank you Maxi- No problem. Lets go? Maxi and I gets out of the room and goes straight to my locker. There I put my things, and still having a hard time. Maxi- Here let me help you Naty- tnx Maxi- welcome, friends? Naty- friends -In class- I go inside the classroom and see 2 girls singing. The one at the right has blonde, short hair and I can't see the eyes. The one at left has black, short hair and I also can't see the eyes. I find for an empty sit, and finally I find one. While walking I bump into someone, someone hot and cute. I can't believe there is so many hot and cute people in this school. Naty- I'm sorry ??- No, it's my fault. I'm kinda clumsy Naty- I'm also clumsy ??- well, its both our fault. By the way I'm Andres Calixto Naty- Naty Vidal Andres- wanna sit together? Naty- sure We sit together. And a girl with blonde, long hair and hazel eyes goes to us. ??- Hey. I'm Ludmila Ferro. And please vote me for student body president. And she leaves. Naty- Who was that? Andres- Ludmila Ferro Naty- I know. I mean... Andres- Ohh Ludmila, the most popular girl in school. She has a boy friend, his name is Leon. Leon is also very popular. She loves singing, dancing, playing the violin, piano, and the bass. She could be mean sometimes, but not that much. Naty- hmmm..... tell me more about this school Andres- the 2 peole singing infront is Violetta and Francesca. Violetta is known as the best voice here, she is very kind and thoughtful. She doesn't like anyone getting hurt. And Francesca, Violetta's best friend. Very smart in Science and a perfectionist. She is also kind. but stuborn. many people in this school likes her. Like Marco and Diego. And the good news is their both single. Naty- How about Maxi? Andres- Maxi Ponte? Naty- Yuh Andres- Maxi is know as the best dancer in the studio, and it was rumored that Cami was his girlfriend. Maxi is loyal and the nicest guy here. He also sings, raps, plays the piano, guitar, and drums. And Cami is known as the smartest girl in school, mostly in Math. Cami is also very talented. She sings, dance, plays the guitar and maybe the piano. She is also nice. Naty- more? Andres-Ummm... Leon Vargas, Ludmila's boyfriend and the most popular boy in school. He is very good at playing the piano, guitar and drums. He sings and dances. He is very honest and has a good heart. He is also known as the hottest guy in school. There's also me, Leon's best friend. Very atlethic. Loves playing basketball and soccer, and not that smart, but very lovable. And theirs Diego the bad-ass, who seems intrested to Fran. He has a very strong voice and very good at dancing. And his best friend Marco, known as the cutest guy in the studio, he is also intrested in Fran. Marco is very different than Diego. Marco is always nice, and Diego could be mean sometimes. Theres also Broduey, his also athletic. He loves playing volleyball. He loves singing, dancing, and playing the guitar and piano. And lastly theres Federico, the celebrity. Many people says that he's perfect. Naty- are there more? Andres- I don't think so A teacher comes in the classroom. ??- Good morning my name is Angie Carrara and I will be your singing teacher. We are gonna start this day by asking you if you have anything to say. Any news? Andres, Vilu, Ludmila, and Maxi raises their hands. Angie- yes Vilu? Vilu- Fran and I joined a contest (singing), and the contest would be a peoples vote. Please support us. Angie- OK and yes Ludmila? Ludmila- I was nominated for student body president. Vote for me. Angie- Very good. Andres? Andres- I just wanna introduce a new student. Her name is Naty Vidal. Angie- Hello Naty. And lastly yes Maxi? Maxi- never mind. Angie- OK so since its the first day of school. May I ask someone to volunteer to sing for us? Ludmila- Actually I wanna present a song that I just wrote yesterday Angie- OK Ludmila Ludmila- Leon play the piano please? Leon and Ludmila goes up the stage and Ludmila sings "Destines to Shine" *After the song* I see Maxi talking to Cami. And holding hands. I could say that their cute. Eventhough I have a LITTLE crush at Maxi. And I look at back at Andres. Naty- So what time is eating time? Andres- After this. Why, you hungry? Naty- No, not really. Andres- Well I am Angie- anyone else likes to share a song Vilu and Fran raises their hands. Angie- Vilu, Fran? Vilu- We wanna sing this song with Cami and Maxi Angie- OK. The four of them goes up the stage. And they sing "I find it all inside the music" Hmmm.... nice song. *after the song* Angie- anyone else No one volunteers Angie- No one? OK. So for your assignment I want you to work in groups: Group 1- Cami, Naty, Andres, Ludmila, Maxi, Fede Group 2- Broduey, Vilu, Leon, Fran, Diego, Marco Any questions? Everyone raises their hands Angie- Ummm... Leon Leon- What will we do? You didn't tell us Angie- right, write a song and present it a few puts their hands down, most likely because they have the same question Angie- Ludmila? Ludmila- Why did you partner me with... those Angie- Ludmila! Ludmila- *sighs Angie- If you're gonna argue with your group mates I have chosen you, please put your hands down. Everyone puts their hands down Angie- I knew it. Class dismiss. Everyone picks up their bags and leaves. -RECESS- I sit at a table with Andres, bringing my sketch book and pencil with me. Andres- wait here? Ill just buy food Naty- sure (smiling) Andres- bye Andres leaves. While he is gone I am drawing on my sketchbook with my wallet beside me. I accidentaly hit my wallet and it fall on the ground. I pick it up, but then I feel someones hand. I look up. It was just Maxi. Maxi- may I sit? Naty- It is a free country He sits down at the other side of the table. Maxi- Are you sitting with someone? Naty- yes Maxi-Who? Suddenly, Someone sits beside Maxi. ??- HEY! Maxi- Oh hey Cami Cami- So who is this new friend of yours? Naty- I'm Naty Vidal Cami- New student? Naty- ya Cami- Well, I'm sure you'll love it here Andres comes back and sits beside me. Cami- What is he doing here? Andres- the question is, what are you doing here? I was first to be here. Right Naty? Maxi- Naty, you're friends with the cool crowd? Naty- what cool crowd? Andres- Yes Then Leon comes, together with Ludmila Ludmila- Leon, why are we sitting with them? Leon- I don't know this is where Andres is. To be honest I feel so out of place. Now Vilu and Fran are here. Then Marco and Diego. Then Broduey and Fede. And all of them are still arguing. Ludmila- Ugh, I don't wanna be seen with you. We're the cool crowd, why would we be with some losers Vilu- Watch your mouth missy, you are talking to my friends Leon- you watch your moth, this is my girlfriend you are talking to Fran- Like we care Andres- The cool crowd is way better than Loser crowd Maxi- we are called the good crowd Diego- ugly cow Beoduey- Big carabao Marco- biatches Cami- that's you Fede- could you not? Andres and Maxi looks at me, and notices I'm getting bored. Andres and Maxi- GUYS STOP! Maxi- Aren't you getting tired of always fighting Andres- And what ever we say we are all equal Maxi- We are showing a bad example to a new student Andres- She has a name you know? Maxi- no shush! So lets all just sit down and eat Everyone sits down like nothing happened. Andres- thats better Vilu- Fran what time is it? Fran- ...we are late Vilu- what?! Leon- Let's go Ludmila- Leon, bring my bag? -After classes- I am walking to the table where I ate earlier, but I didnt get to eat. When I get there, I bump into the crowds. Leon- I guess we all wanted to sit in the same table Vilu- Or maybe all of us were just destined to be best friends Andres- I think we are I look at Andres, who was also smiling at me and I smile back. -------------- What do you think??? <3Annika Category:Blog posts